Mysterious Stranger
by Cateye78239
Summary: A mysterious woman comes on to Methos in a bar....


One

The bar blinked blue light on the streets of Paris.  
It was a small bar, where the regulars were special.  
The regulars were Immortal and their combed ages were older than Paris itself.  
The bar was filled with B.B. King with his soulful tones, and his lyrics about the pains of life and love.  
And sitting in the familiar corner of the bar were Five Immortals.  
Four men and One woman.  
Amanda the thief.  
Duncan the Knight.  
Methos the Cynical Old one,  
and  
Richie the brilliant youth.  
It was family night tonight. These Four individual with a strange secret that was older than time itself.

Immortality,  
Methos was having a beer.  
Amanda a French red wine,  
Duncan Gin and Tonic,  
and  
Richie a shot of Jack Daniel's.

Each talking about old times,  
And catching up on new times.  
This was there way when they got together.  
A Family. For foundlings.

The Song changed again.  
To Billie Holiday in that voice that was timeless itself.  
Suddenly the door opened.  
The Five recognized the buzz of an immortal.  
An Unknown Immortal.  
They reached inside their respective jackets reaching for their swords.  
No one should be here, but the Five and Joe himself.  
Yet this woman walked in non chantly, dressed in a long leather coat.  
She bowed to the Five and walked to the bar.  
"Joe?" She asked a Texan Drawl.  
The man in Question came out his office and smiled brightly at the woman. "J.C.?"  
He walked towards and took her in a big hug.  
"No time, No see."  
"So you are Immortal after all."  
She nodded her head. "Yeah, I am."  
"That doesn't surprise me. Go take a seat, and I bring a beer."  
She chuckles at him and takes off Jacket.  
Showing confidence in that fact that these Immortals weren't after her head.  
The five people gasped when they saw what they were seeing.  
The woman who was pretty exotic looking with her long hair, and almond shaped brown eyes was wearing a Leather catsuit.  
J.C. took her seat and closed her eyes to absorb the music. In what seemed a short second Joe arrived with her beer and smiled at her. "Go ahead Joe...do your job and we'll catch up Later."  
"So you know what I am."  
"Yep, you're a watcher, but I won't tell if you don't"  
He shook his head. This is going to be great for the chronicles.  
Joe left her to her beer and the music which she loved.  
While he watched the daze display of his Immortal friends.  
Duncan was the first to approach Joe about the woman.  
"Joe, what's up with her?"  
He rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to get grilled about J.C.  
"She just an old friend of mine."  
"You're old friends with an Immortal?"  
"Yep."  
" I thought I was the first Immortal you talked to."  
"Apparently she was Immortal the whole time and I didn't know it."  
" Oh. Wasn't she in the chronicles?"  
"Nope."  
"Weird."  
"Yeah, but that's J.C."  
Duncan went back to tell his friends the little information he had about the immortal.  
The song changed to a song that J.C. wasn't in the mood of hearing. So the leather clad woman strutted towards the table on her way to theJunxbox when I wicked idea came to mind.  
She began walks towards Methos.  
She smiled seductively as she sat on his lap.  
At first he was surpassed, then amused. She brushed past him and reached to change the selection on the Junk box. Her butt raised high into the air, only a couple inches from him. She changed it to some smooth Al. King.  
And Sat up on his Lap.  
"Don't worry about me, Methos. I don't bite...much." she whispered huskily.  
Methos was surprised, but hid quickly.  
" I think you're mistaken."  
"Nope, I'm not. but sshh." She put her index finger to her lips. "Your secret is safe with me."  
She tried to get out his lap, but was held there by Methos.  
J.C. couldn't gotten angry, but she did something neither was expecting.  
She kissed him long and hard.  
And he didn't object, he just kissed her with all the passion he could muster.  
They kissed for a long time while they're friends looked on shocked and amused.  
When it ended she broke free easily and gracefully.  
She gave him a wink deposited the beer she had placed on the table on the bar for Joe dispose of it. Grabbed her long jacket, and placed a ten on the bar and left.

Before she left she could have sworn that she heard Joe laughing.  
Yep, she was back.


End file.
